


Hosting

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, love is hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako hosts a housewarming party that almost totally wipes Kravitz out.  But, he's a good host for his boyfriend too.





	Hosting

The night was just wrapping up.  _Fucking finally._ Kravitz and Taako both gave Magnus a big hug before he headed out—he had stayed to help them clean up a bit, but it was getting late even for Taako now.  They bid him farewell, to get home safe.  By the time the door closed and Taako turned the lock, Kravitz was slumped over the couch very dramatically and little bit drunk.

            “Did you have a good time babe?”  Taako asked before turning to see him splayed out.  He barked a quick laugh before stopping himself.

            “It was great.  It was really good to see people. I love people.”  Kravitz spoke into the soft cushion he had slammed his face into.  Taako perched next to him running his fingers through Kravitz’s hair gently: Kravitz melted at the touch, settling further into the couch.  Taako sat with him in the quiet of his home.  Their home?  It was Taako’s home for now, and they hadn’t really been together all that long, not even a year.  But there was something pleasant about the way it slipped through his brain.  _Their home._  

The housewarming party was a success—Kravitz was running nice and warm, and everyone had gotten pleasantly drunk, ate delicious food, and spent time with their favorite flip wizard: Taako.  You know, from saving the world?  Oh, and TV, too, I guess.  He had finally gotten himself a home, which, maybe Kravitz lived in to?  Do you have to be alive to live somewhere?  Regardless, Taako had gotten himself a house big enough for both of them, even if Kravitz still had residency in the astral plane.  Taako was doing the transition from moon base to real home, and was it going well?  Fuck you of course it was.  Taako just threw a bomb ass party with all his friends with a magnificent spread and no one left sober (except Angus, of course).  (Taako’s not gonna give the kid alcohol come on.)

 

“Are you a little bit tired, babe?”  Taako asked Kravitz with a teasing lilt in his voice.  Kravitz nodded into the shifted himself over so he could rest his head in Taako’s lap, and preened as Taako ran his fingers gently through his hair, slow and careful, while he let the tiredness seep into him as well. “Do you wanna stay the night?”  He asked as though he didn’t know the answer.  Kravitz nodded, quick to respond but slow in the motion of it.  “Then, come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Carry me.”  Kravitz spoke into Taako’s thigh.  He could feel him smiling through his skirt.    

“I won’t do that.”

“I’m not moving.  Too tired.”

“Isn’t your body a projection of your spirit?”

“I’m spiritually tired then.”  Taako chuckled and started rubbing up and down Kravitz’s back, pressing hard where he felt tension swollen up.  Kravitz groaned at the pain and the release of the pressure. 

“How are we supposed to do our bedroom activities if you won’t come to bed?” Taako could feel Kravitz’s smile growing on his leg.  “What, are we gonna bang on the arm of the couch?”

“Not necessarily the arm, no.”  Kravitz fiddled with the edge of Taako’s skirt, which sat just past his knees.  “But you have this whole house.  We can do it _wherever we want._   Like, moreso than your dorm, at least.”  Taako hummed in agreement, as his hand moved down to give Kravitz a quick, hard squeeze on the ass.  He could feel Kravitz tighten a little bit at the touch, and he couldn’t help the sharp intake.  He was blurred around the edges—they both were, and Taako really wanted them to be blurring together.  But Kravitz was just about passed out in his lap, and there are mornings, and several more evenings ahead of them.  Still, the tightness and heat in the bottom of his belly didn’t ease up.  So when Kravitz moved his head up his leg and his nose brushed his belly, he went further up the gauge from half-hard. 

“You’re very tired babe.”

“Never thought you’d try to talk me out of sex, love.”  That took Taako by surprise, admittedly.  Yes, Kravitz was vocal and active about his passion for Taako, but this was new (and hot) in a way that he couldn’t place.  A kind of bareness about it?  Like Kravitz speaking to him without a filter. “We can save it for later, but I would really like you to bend me over this couch and fuck me into it.  And I did clean myself up before the party so.”  Kravitz had shifted so he faced directly into the fabric of Taako’s skirt, muffling him even more.  And there was something small in Kravitz’s voice.  An _anxiety.  Of course._   They had been switching a lot more in bed, and bottoming made Kravitz soft and vulnerable in a way he never had been with Taako before—he said as much after their second go at it.  And Taako wanted to give him room to do that, sure.  He’s been known to experience up to three feelings in his life.  But it terrified him, how much he cared about Kravitz, when he was being so open and raw.  This person who chose to be in his life, who could have left, could leave at any moment, but didn’t and doesn’t.    

“Not if you’re gonna fall asleep on me, babe.”  Still could.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” And doesn’t. 

“Uh huh, a likely story.” Kravitz stilled at Taako’s touch, and stopped breathing, meaning he was seriously considering something.  This boy was an open book when Taako touched him.  He kept up the gentle strokes at his hair and waited for Kravtiz’s breathing to resume before offering.  “Baby, did you warm yourself up?” 

 “Wha’?”  Kravitz was a bit taken aback.  In a couple quick moments, it clicked for him what that meant, and he turned to face Taako.  “No, no…”  Taako stroked his face gently, smiling.

            “Good, because I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

 

            Kravitz sat in Taako’s lap, straddling him, their chests pressed together with Kravitz’s pants half undone.  Taako had one hand gripping Kravitz’s ass and the other holding him at the back of the neck, keeping him close.  The kissing was gentler than Taako expected—maybe not gentler.  Slower, more intentional.  He could feel the drunkenness in the way Kravitz’s lips were so warm against him.  Or, at least, room temperature.  And when Taako’s fingers stroked over his entrance, Kravitz shuddered, and let his legs splay a little more on either side of Taako.  A quick slick cast on Taako’s fingers had two fingers inside fast enough, and Kravitz could only lean his forehead against Taako’s and gasp silent at the tightness and pressure.  He trailed his kisses down Kravitz’s jaw, biting at his throat and making him shake.  And Taako could feel everything moving and shifting, welling up and tensing in Kravitz with him on top of him like this.  They would have to try this one next.  But right now, Taako focused on fingering his partner, who he cared about and talked about his feelings with.  _Fuck._   And who was on top of him, and wanted him, every bit of him, and could barely breathe deep enough to let out the moan sitting in his throat.  _Fuhck._  

            When he slipped in another finger, it broke out of his throat, and Taako could feel it echo through him, in his teeth, and down to his core.  It pooled there, with the heat of Kravitz pressed against him, their hard cocks rubbing together, separated only by Taako’s skirt.  It sat right at that point in foreplay where it’s so much, but not enough, not when there could be more. 

            “Uh—Taako.  Please.”

            “Hmm?”  Taako played coy while tugging at Kravitz’s rim and he could feel his bones loosen under him. 

            “Please-- _fuck.”_

            “Tell me what you want, baby.”  There was an assuredness in Taako’s voice that surprised even himself, but if it had Kravitz grinding onto his fingers and moaning like this, then.  Yeah, that’s what we’re doing. 

            “I want you—to— _ahh_.  Please.  Fuck me.”

            “Is that all?”

            “ _Please_.”  Kravitz asked it right against his mouth, his lips parted, his eyes closed.  Even though Taako could only see his closed eyes, a little red from the alcohol, so pretty with his eye lashes curved down over his cheek. 

 

            And then Kravitz was braced over the edge, bent at the waist while Taako stood behind him, pressed up with one of his hands gripping Kravitz’s waist, and the other still fingering him.  It didn’t take long for Kravitz to be biting down on his hand so hard to muffle himself he almost jumped out of his skin when Taako ran his fingers down his arm, and tugged his fist out of his mouth. 

            “You don’t need to worry about that.”   Taako cast another slick, and rubbed his dripping fingers as far up inside Kravitz as it would go, and he would’ve fallen to the floor if Taako didn’t have him pinned against the couch.  “Just enjoy yourself.” Moans feel out of his mouth like honey, sweet and delicious but so slow until Taako _finally_ had himself lined up with Kravitz, and pushed himself in much quicker than either of them expected.  So the hard exclamation of pain from Kravitz wasn’t surprising, but it did catch them off guard.

            “Are you okay, baby?”  Taako asked, with his hips held still against Kravitz’s ass.  His hands loosened their grip around Kravitz’s waist. 

            “So good.”  He panted out.  “Just, stay, right here. For a minute.”  Taako placed an affirming kiss at the shell of Kravitz’s ear before biting along the slope of his neck.  Kravitz tightened around him in just the right way so that Taako bit down hard; another sigh fell out of his mouth and he let all these very too much stimulations totally override him, and he is slack and loose. 

            “I’m right here, come on,” Taako whispered at his ear, his fingers pressing into the dips in Kravitz’s hips.  Kravitz could only nod in agreement, letting himself relax and bearing down his feet.  He nodded again, and when Taako started to pull away he gasped at the absence, and moaned into the pressure when Taako pushed himself forward again.  It was slow and thorough and just _lovely._   Kravitz sighed gently, tinted with high moans and quiet curses.  But Taako was cruel.  And he kept up this maddeningly slow pace for what must have been hours.  Kravitz couldn’t feel his shoulders, he was shaking so bad with it.

            “Tell me, baby.  Tell me,” Taako said simply, as if he wasn’t tearing Kravitz apart at the seams in front of him. 

            “More, please,” Kravitz managed once Taako had sunk himself in, his hips flush.  He could feel Taako’s assent when he pulled away and pushed back in, even slower this time.  And, it was so lovely and tight and good, but it was not enough, and blurring out, and almost right.  But Taako felt how much Kravitz was struggling with this physically: as much as he liked it, and Kravitz was clear, he fucking loved it, it absolutely and thoroughly wrecked him.  So Taako understood, when he started to move his hips faster, and Kravitz let out a low continuous moan, that this man would be absolutely useless for the next ten hours. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was still on his legs. 

            Taako was different than Kravitz in bed.  Taako was different from Kravitz in all things, but particularly when it came to sex.  He was quieter, his moans dying at the top of his throat, the wicked, unwipeable smile when it was slow but in just the right way.  So all Kravitz had to go on was the steadily harder pulses, the hot breath on his neck, the way his fingers dug into the divots of his hips.  Kravitz moved in and out with him, hoping to go harder, deeper, hungry for more.  And Taako gives it to him when he takes his cock in his hand, another quick slick cast, and pumps along with the pace.  Kravitz’s moans turn higher as Taako moves through the burn in his thighs and the tightness in his wrists for more and more.

            “So good,” he whispers at the edge of Kravitz’s ear, a gentle tone contradicts the rough and hard pace he’s set with their bodies.  It was barely another minute before Kravitz was coming, over himself, Taako’s slick hand, the couch.  His partner followed shortly after, pumping through Kravitz’s cries and overstimulation.  Taako still had a hand around him, holding Kravitz there with him, while he labored for breath.  He didn’t need to, strictly speaking, but _sweet lady_ when his boyfriend fucks him over the couch just like he asked, how is he not going to be totally spent, submerged in his more mortal tendencies?

            “Ready for bed, babe?” Taako asked, teasing.  Kravitz would’ve given him lip back, but he was having a hard time staying upright.  “I know how hosting wears you out.”  He ran a slender finger along Kravitz’s side.  “Let’s get you upstairs.”  Kravitz cast a quick Prestidigitation and floated over to the stairs, following Taako, who instead walked. 

            “Why you ask me to carry you anywhere when you just fucking float, is beyond me.” 

            “I will carry you, if you’d like me to.”  He offered, but it made Taako nervous in a way he couldn’t really place. 

            “Nah, I got it.” And he Blinked to his bedroom.  He was out of his hosting dress, clean, dark grey, and rumpled around the waist and into a lazy over sized t-shirt he had swiped from Magnus by the time Kravitz joined him.  He looped his arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek, warm against him.  It made Taako’s stomach flip around a hundred times, and he wanted it to be good so bad but something soured it.  He thought about what would’ve happened that made him feel like this, some explanation so he can wave it away or something to take with him when he runs off.   

            It was quick, and rough, maybe not the best sex they’ve had.  But it was Kravitz with him.  So it was good, and it was what Kravitz wanted so it warmed Taako up.  And his legs burned for it, and he knew he would feel it in his back tomorrow.  And Kravitz would hold him against his chest and let his coolness soothe his aching muscles.  He was here, with him, in his bed.  Maybe their bed.  Not tonight, but one day.   

            He slid into bed, and opened the duvet up so Kravitz would slide in with him.  Once he was undressed, Kravitz joined him, following his cues.  Kravitz laid down, and opened his arms for Taako to slide into, like they had done before.  Of course they had. 

            “Can I—“ Taako half asked, and Kravitz stilled himself, listening.  And that’s too much.  To have Kravitz just sitting there and waiting on him like some fucking--- _shit._   Taako was suddenly very self-conscious.  His shoulders bent in and he pushed a hand through his hair while he swung himself up on the bed.  His bed.  Which he felt like a stranger in with Kravitz there, waiting.  He faces away from him, shaken in a way he hasn’t felt in years.  He would bolt if his legs didn’t ache so much.  From the awesome sex he’d just had.  With his boyfriend who cared about him.  Right.

            “I can go,” Kravitz offered, and it was gentle and unassuming.  But there was something still in his voice that said, _but I want to stay so bad._  

            “I want you to stay, please.”  Taako was surprised his voice was loud enough to be heard.  He took a moment of it, waiting for the prank to be over, for the dream to fade, for Kravitz to laugh and bolt.  But instead, Kravitz just tugged on Taako gently, and pulled him into his embrace.  It was secure but not claustrophobic and Taako took a few deep breaths to adjust to it.  Kravitz just breathed at a normal fucking pace, even though he didn’t need to, just to ease Taako’s nerves.  The considerate bitch.

            He caught himself.  And he kind of hated himself for resenting Kravitz, just for loving him?  For being gentle and sweet, and giving him space to be comfortable before trying anything.  Maybe it wasn’t resentment, just a caution, baked into his bones by years of practiced cynicism.  But Kravitz couldn’t just die on him.  Or get swallowed up by an inter-planar monster.  But he could leave.  And he doesn’t. 

            “Taako, dear?”  Kravitz asked him, his voice muddled through his head.  He pressed a kiss into the back of his hair. “Would you tell me what you need?  You just seem anxious.”  The silence between them mounted like a tidal wave, before it broke at Taako’s response. 

            “Just stay with me.”  And he did.   

**Author's Note:**

> love and appreciate your comments and kudos!


End file.
